Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: To Another World!
by Pokepal Karai Natsume
Summary: A magic spell sends Rocket and Karai into a world of only Pokemon. When they arrive, they find that they actually seem to KNOW some of these Pokemon. But, everything may not be as they expect...
1. The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or Pokemon related Topics.**

**Author's note: Hi! This is a story written by me and Rocket0634. So, some of the characters are mine, and some are his, but the story belongs to both of us.**

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: To Another World!

Chapter 1-The Arrival.

Date: 5:12:09 Entry name: The Incident

_I don't know what I did wrong Journal. I thought that this would work. Turns out I have to say the other person's full real name for it to work properly. Maybe I should rethink this whole spell book thing. I love magic, but this kinda stuff may be taking things a bit too far after what happened to me the other night. Well, I'll just leave it at that, and keep it a secret…….._

Date: 8:28:09 Entry name: Magic

_I can't help it. Just knowing that the concept exists can't make me keep it a secret from the world. I have to do something. I haven't touched the spell book in months now, but tonight, will be different. Tonight, I just have to try again. If I can get this right, it might cause chaos. But if all goes according to plan, I shouldn't have to worry about anything going wrong at all. Still, last time I messed up. This time it has to be perfect. There's no room for error. I don't know what spells in that book are permanent or not, so I have to be careful. Allright, it's time to get to work. _

Date: 8:28:09 Time: 11:47 pm. Magic Journal Page: 33

_I've established the alternative worlds. Just as Rocket-Kun and Sapphire-San suggested, they do exists. Born of wills, wants, desires, and dreams. Anything that can create something anew. Now, all I have to do is make sure that I have the right one locked onto. If not, I don't know what could happen. Hopefully the fabric of time and space stays in tact. _

Date: 8:29:09 Time: 12:45 am. Magic Journal Page: 34

_I have it locked. Now, if only I was better at math. Well, some of this stuff looks like algebra. That's a bit of an upside. Maybe with some help I can figure it out. Not that I was any good in that class. Mika is the one who gave me this book. Maybe if I called her. I wonder if she'd be awake by now. _

Date: 8:29:09 Time: 1:30 am. Magic Journal Page: 35

_This is it. I'd better have this right. _

_- End of entries for the next few days. My primary journal I will be taking along. And, I'll be taking the stone just in case. This time I won't have to say any primary incantations. Only the one that will undo the lock on the dimension. Well, here it goes. _

"Wow. This one's in English. Thank goodness!" Pauses to look around, making sure door is locked. "Spirits of the flowing time, spirits of the expanding space. I am here to stop you in your place. Open to me a new dimension by bending time and space. Open to me and only one other a dimension of will that I can not replace." _Weird, but at least it's in English._

There is a flash on two sides. Darkness takes over, and sleep is upon them.

It was bright and sunny outside when Karai awoke on the ground in the middle of the woods. It came as a shock as she had forgotten that she had planned to awaken there. She stood up and looked around. _This feeling. It's familiar._ She looked herself over. _I've done it. I've become the Pokemon Vulpix again._ She noticed that the stone she had taken with her was around her neck as a necklace. It was a shining purple violet color.

Beside her on the ground was her journal and pen. _Great. I'm on all fours. How am I supposed to write in that? Maybe I should have thought of that before doing this. Now, I wonder where my friend is. If I did this right, he should be here too. Although, I doubt he was expecting it. After all, I did this without any kind of warning to him. Maybe I should go looking for him. I doubt he's that far away. _Karai walked through the grass on all fours. The feeling was familiar to her, yet it still felt weird to do. She looked ahead as she went through the trees to try and locate her friend.

Instead, she found a different Pokemon walking towards her. It was a Psychic type that she recognized as an Alakazam. It walked right up to her, and she backed away from it. _Oh no. The last thing I need is to get attacked the moment I get here. _

"It's alright," The Alakazam said. "Crystal, you still know me, don't you?"

"Crystal?," Karai asked. "That's not my name."

"Yes it is," The Alakazam said. "You have the same aura as Crystal."

"Crystal?," Karai asked. She thought about it. _Crystal is one of my story characters. If that's true than that means that this must be…_ "Akaro?"

"So you do remember me," Akaro said.

"Wait, why are you here?" Karai asked. _He never came to this world in any of my stories. Is he here now because he's a character I thought of?_

"You know why I'm here," He said, turning away.

"Wait, no I really don't," Karai answered. _Why would I know that? I didn't even write it!_

"You were with the Pokemon Rangers. You helped them to arrest me, and take me to have my powers sealed. Afterwards they turned me into a Pokemon and sent me here."

"Wait a second what? What do you mean I was a Pokemon Ranger?!" _None of this ever happened! Well, accept for him once being human. Still, that's not the way it happened at all!_

"Crystal you seriously have no memories of this?," Akaro asked, turning back to her.

"No," Karai replied. "Look, I'm not even the same person you're thinking of!" _Why did I have to go and base Crystal off of myself?_

"Then, I suppose that you have no idea how you became a Pokemon then?"

"No, that I did on purpose. I have to find someone now." With that, Karai ran past Akaro. _Something's not right. He shouldn't be here. Not this way. Something's wrong. _

"WAIT!" Akaro called after her. She stopped and turned to him. "Crystal, since when can you use magic? You had psychic abilities. It would take magic for you to get here."

"Look," Karai yelled. "I'm not Crystal!" She turned again and started running, this time not turning back as Akaro yelled after her. _This world is different,_ Karai thought as she kept running on through the forest. _It couldn't have been the one I was aiming for. It does seem to be the world of only Pokemon, but something isn't right with it. Even if Akaro is here, he shouldn't have changed._

**End of Chapter 1. We hope that you will please Read and Review!**


	2. Everything is not what is Seems

**Disclaimer: Neither myself, nor Rocket0634 own Pokemon or Pokemon related topics. **

**We now present to you……. Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2- Everything is not what it Seems

_What can be more annoying… than a stupid code?_ Rocket was working on his computer, trying to set a password for a program. But he had no luck setting it up to work with the enter key. _I'll just stick with the release function. Okay, so she'll have to click submit… that's not too annoying. _Suddenly, he switched gears.

_I can't believe I spent all that time on that program… it's nearly 1:30 AM now. I shoulda been in bed an hour and a half ago. Oh well, it's just about 3:30 Am for Karai, and I bet she's STILL awake, as usual. Oh wait… I am in bed. _He laughed at the realization_._

_But this story will be called The Storybook… and it will be quite interesting. A story not based on me or Karai… at least until the part where Rocket comes in…_ He thought about that and then slapped his palm to his face. _Well, at least I'm not in it. I bet when Karai saw me say 'a girl, a Pokemon, a spell book, another person, and another person trying to ruin everything', she was thinking about that sequel I told her about. I've given up the idea for a sequel… Oh Perfect…_

_I lack the same thing the character in my new story, The Spellbook, lacks. Belief in magic. Yeah, I say it a lot; I believe in pretty much anything. But doubt always hovers over me. My doubts: "What if it doesn't happen?" or "What if everything's the same?" Or the worst:  
"What if Karai was lying to me about being a Vulpix?"_

_Okay, so I believe nearly everything. I doubt everything too. This is why I never experience magic. Because I don't TRULY believe in it, like the girl in The Spellbook does. I wish someone could help delete my doubts… like Karai!_

_But that's why, in my story the Spellbook; I made a rule in magic:_

_ "Magic may only be experienced by a creature or creatures if they truly believe in it without any need of proof."_

_This rule… may just ruin my life. What would Karai say? Hm… I'll tell her tomorrow… tell her I don't believe in magic… not truly. Doubt will always haunt me…_

He finally decided to sleep, and left his mind to drift into dreaming…

…

Or let himself be caught in a spell.

Suddenly, he felt a poke in his side. "Heeeyyyyy! It's time to wake up!!!" A voice called.

"Huh?" Rocket asked, opening his eyes. He found himself lying on his stomach, but it wasn't aching him. He knew why in about a second.

_Grass. Lying down on four legs. A talking Pik- wait, Pikachu?_

"Hey cool, you're awake!" the Pikachu commented.

"Uh… yeahhh… I might be. But just to test, can ya Thundershock me?" Rocket asked.

"Um… okay… Thundershock!" Pikachu called, unleashing a blast of electricity. The attack hit Rocket, and shocked him.

"Ooohh… so thaaat's what a Thundershock feels like….." he said.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Growlithe!" Pikachu said.

_Er… reminds me of Wilt. He says I'm sorry in just about every sentence._

"Don't worry about it Sho-Pikachu. I asked you to attack me." Rocket said.

"How did you know my name?" Shock asked.

"What makes you think I did?" Rocket asked.

"I'm not stupid, you were about to say Shock." Shock said.

"Yeah… why would I make… er, forget what I was about to say there. I know you're not stupid…" Rocket said. _Think of an excuse!_

"I guess you knew me by rumor. A lot of Pokémon know me around here." Shock guessed.

"Uh… yeah, let's go with that." Rocket said.

".. Okay, I have enough trouble dealing with Mark when he does that, I don't need any more mysteriousness." Shock said.

"Sorry… er… you know someone named Rocket?" Rocket asked.

"Um no… I don't. Why?" Shock asked.

"Hate to do this, but I need to be mysterious about this. I've sworn not to release information that I may have about Pokémon in this univ-" He stopped mid-sentence and slapped a paw to his face. He'd almost given it away.

"So then, you can universe travel?" Shock asked.

"Why'd I make you so sm-" He stopped again and hit himself harder. _Be quiet you idiot_

_._

"Make me so smart? That statement explains EVERYTHING." Shock said.

"Ehehe… Yeah… it does. So, how are you with Wonders?" Rocket asked.

"Wonders? Who's that?" Shock asked.

"… How… is it possible?! There's never been a world I created that didn't have Wonders in it!!" Rocket exclaimed.

"Well, that only means that you didn't create this world. And I may not even be the same Shock you knew." Shock explained.

"I wonder why I'm in this universe… maybe a spell cast from this universe brought me here… Hey, have you seen any new Pokémon around here?" Rocket asked.

"Just this Vulpix named Crystal. Two hours ago, she ran into Akaro. I'm not sure how, but it seems that the two know each other. But Crystal's been trying to avoid him for two hours now… she seems to be looking for a Charmander." Shock explained.

"How did you know she ran into Akaro two hours ago?" Rocket asked.

"Mark told me. One hour ago. But that Vulpix claimed not to be the same Crystal Akaro knew." Shock said.

_Of course! Karai! And she came two hours ago? Seriously? That's our time difference… I wonder if that has anything to do with why I arrived two hours later than her…_

"So what's your name?" Shock asked.

"Well, I don't like giving out my real name, so maybe Rocket." Rocket said.

"Ah, that's why you asked me if I knew anyone named Rocket." Shock said.

"Okay, I'm going to look for Kairi now." Rocket said.

"Who's Kairi?" Shock asked.

"I meant Karai, not Kairi. I still like the name better, and there's the fact that Kairi was the name of the character in Kingdom Hearts that was friends with Sora. And Karai's other name is Sora Yume… which makes me think of Sora, which makes me think or Kairi. Anyways, I think she's Crystal now…" Rocket said.

"Wait, I thought Crystal was looking for a Charmander." Shock said.

"Oh right… I'm not a Charmander like I'm supposed to be. I'm a Growlithe! In that case, I'll be Max instead of Rocket." Max said.

"Okay Max, let's look for Crystal!" Shock said.

"Let's? You're coming?" Max asked.

"Yeah, silly. I have the power to sense where people are, remember? Or did you not know?" Shock asked.

"Oh no, I just forgot. Sorry Shock, let's continue."

The two headed to the location of Rocket's friend, Karai Natsume. And a name both Karai and Rocket don't like to use often; Melissa.

**End of Chapter 2. We hope that you will please Read and Review!**


	3. A Parallel Past

**Disclaimer: Neither I, nor Rocket0634 own Pokemon or Pokemon related topics.**

**And now…….. Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3- A Parallel Past

After a while Karai had become tired of running. She had no luck finding the exit to the forest, or her friend Rocket either. She sat down by a tree to think the situation over. _I thought Rocket would be around here someplace. I wonder where he is. _She then looked down at the stone that was around her neck. _I could use this to get us back. But first I should find him. _

"Crystal!" She heard Akaro yell. This time she made no effort to evade him though. She was too tired. He came up beside her and she looked up into his bright green eyes. _Well, that hasn't changed either. _

"What is it?" She asked him. "I told you that I'm not who you think I am."

"You are," He said. "I know that you are."

"The Akaro I know was never apprehended by the Pokemon Rangers. And he was never sent here either."

"How can you say that when you helped them? You helped them send me to this place. You really don't remember it?"

"No," Karai answered. "It never happened that way."

"Yes it did," Akaro said, putting his right hand on Karai's head. "I can help you regain the memories of it."

"How can I regain memories that I never had?" Akaro didn't answer her. A blue aura glowed around his hand, and Karai's eyes closed.

Her mind was suddenly filled with sounds and images that were never there before, but were somehow surfacing now. She saw herself in the uniform of a Pokemon Ranger from the Almia region. She stood before the Chairsperson, who was giving some of the top rangers a mission. "This is a very dangerous mission. All of you will have to be on your guard. We have fitted your stylers with a special barrier that can protect you against mystical power."

"Why can't the normal authorities handle this?" A ranger beside her asked.

"Because they've failed," The Chairsperson answered. "We're all that's left, and Akaro must be stopped. All of you are the best rangers we have. I'm counting on you." The new memory went on, and Karai saw the entire mission play out in her mind. When the rangers had finally cornered the mage known as Akaro, he had managed to turn all of the rangers to stone except for two of them. Karai couldn't see the other ranger's face, but she knew that he was standing right beside her as they faced the wizard.

"Why couldn't I break through your barriers?" He asked curiously. "It was easy to get to those others. But you two. There's something different about the force protecting you from my magic."

"Magic can't penetrate a psychic barrier," Karai said. She looked to the ranger beside her. "What's protecting you?"

"A spell," He answered.

"Okay," Karai said, not expecting an answer like that. "Akaro, you have to come with us now. The Pokemon League Counsel wants to talk to you."

"No!" Akaro said. "I'll never go with you!" He tried using a spell against the two rangers, but it didn't work.

"You can't use your magic on us," The Ranger beside Karai said. "Give up."

"Never!" Akaro yelled like an insane person.

"Fine, you leave us no choice." Karai's eyes turned a bright purple color, and Akaro was lifted extremely high into the air and thrown hard against the ground. He was instantly knocked out. The ranger beside her got a rope and tied him up. Then the ranger snapped his fingers and Akaro was gone.

"Cool," Karai said. "So, where'd you send him?"

"To the Pokemon League."

"What are we going to do about the other rangers now?"

"You originally come from Saffron City in Kanto, right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure you know someone who can help."

"All right. Let's report back for now."

That new memory ended, but more filled Karai's mind. After a while she had left the ranger union to become a Pokemon trainer. She had many different memories come to her about being a trainer, and about the Pokemon she had caught.

Karai soon opened her eyes, and looked up at Akaro who had removed his hand from her head. The memories he had brought back to her. They all felt so real. They felt as though they had actually happened. "N-no," Karai said, knowing that none of it could have happened. "It's not possible. None of it's true. It can't be true."

"It is," Akaro said. "All of it. Every one of your memories that I have restored to you happened.

"No. It couldn't have." _But, it was all so real. It had to have happened. But no. That's not possible._ Karai stood and looked up into Akaro's eyes. "Akaro. What would you do if you became human again? If you had all of your powers, what would you do?"

Akaro stared at her. He wasn't expecting her to ask something like that. "I would get revenge on the Pokemon League for doing this to me."

"The Akaro I know wouldn't do that. And if I really did help the Pokemon Rangers arrest you, then why don't you attack me?"

"Because of your barrier. I can channel small amounts of magic through my normal Pokemon attacks. It isn't much, but it is effective. Although, it still wouldn't be enough to crush your psychic barrier."

"Akaro, I don't have any psychic barrier put up. I don't even have those powers."

"I'm a psychic Pokemon now," Akaro said. "I can sense your barrier."

"I'm a Pokemon now. Why not just use a normal attack against me?"

"Because of the power your barrier is putting out, I couldn't be effective with that either. It's as if you were also using a protect attack at the same time. Although, I didn't know the Pokemon Vulpix could learn that move."

Karai sighed and started to walk away from Akaro. "Like I said, I need to find someone. Goodbye."

"Wait," Akaro said. "Maybe I could help you."

Karai stopped and turned to him. "If you consider me an enemy why would you want to help me?"

"Because, if this had happened under different circumstances, I wouldn't be your enemy."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a psychic Pokemon. You may be the same Crystal, but from reading your thoughts, I can tell that you're from somewhere different. A place where this happened differently and I trained with you."

"Did you just read my thoughts now?"

"No," Akaro answered. "I did when I was giving you those memories."

"I won't accept your help though," Karai said, turning away. "Your intentions are still dark. Even if you became human again, you would go back to being the same person you were. Knowing that, I can't trust you." With that, she continued on through the forest.

"She knows." Akaro said to himself as Karai walked away. "She knows the incantation that could make me human again. I couldn't see it when I read her mind. It's there though. Maybe if I had the chance to look deeper I could figure it out." After Karai had gotten a good distance ahead, Akaro began to follow her.

**End of Chapter 3. We hope that you will please Read and Review!**


End file.
